Reason
by moooooonk
Summary: Untuk sebuah alasan tak akan mudah untuk sesuai dengan dua pikiran yang berbeda, juga maksud di salah satu pihak dari keduanya. Tanpa alasan pun, yang dikehendaki juga akan dipaksakan.


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**_

_**Genres : Romance, Drama**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**.  
**_

_**Reason  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

"Berikan alasan Hinata," ulang Sasuke, pertanyaan yang sama diwaktu sebelumnya. Pandangannya berpindah ke wajah gadis yang duduk disebelahnya.

"A-aku tak menyukai ra-rasanya, ku-kupikir aku tak pe-perlu mengulanginya," kali ini gadis bernama Hinata itu menjawab. Kepalanya masih tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ditangannya, segelas jus tomat menarik perhatiannya.

Alasan yang sama diingatan Sasuke, dengan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi kini pandangannya beralih pada langit tanpa awan. "Hn, aku sengaja membuatkannya untukmu," balas Sasuke. Badannya bertumpu dikedua tangannya, disertai dengan helaan nafas pemuda itu tatapannya menikmati suguhan langit biru.

"A-aku..." Hinata sulit berkata. Perasaan tidak enak menghampirinya, Hinata tahu Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya tak menyukai tomat. Entah kenapa di pertengahan liburan musim panas ini, hidungnya kembali mencium bau khas dari tomat. Ada alasan Sasuke menyuguhkan segelas jus tomat kepadanya. Hinata mencoba menebak dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Alasan lain dari yang sebelumnya," ucap Sasuke. Mata Hinata kini terfokus pada Sasuke.

Bermacam alasan dicoba dipikirkan Hinata, namun kebenaran dari ucapannya bahwa dia memang tak suka dengan rasa yang dimiliki buah mungil itu. Hinata memandang lama teman masa kecilnya itu.

Keheningan menunggu alasan lain yang akan keluar dari mulut Hinata. Hanya suara kipas angin listrik yang mendominasi telinga keduanya. Sasuke masih menunggu.

"Be-bentuknya mengerikan?" Hinata kembali mengeluarkan suaranya setelah melewati beberapa menit. Wajahnya terlihat tak yakin dengan perkataannya, buliran air membasahi kedua tangannya. Dia bisa merasakan kesegaran jus tomat itu jika saja dia menyukai bahan dari jus itu.

Sasuke kembali menoleh kearah Hinata, wajahnya tetap datar. Tatapan mereka bertemu, Sasuke bisa melihat rona di kedua pipi Hinata. Kebiasaan lama yang Sasuke ketahui.

"Alasan yang buruk," balas Sasuke. Mata Hinata beralih dari tatapan Sasuke, kini pikirannya kembali memikirkan alasan lain. Namun sebuah tindakan menolehkan lagi pandangannya kearah Sasuke. Gelas berisikan jus tomat itu kini berada di genggaman Sasuke.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Hinata, Sasuke meneguk jus tomat tersebut hingga menghabiskan seluruh yang dapat diteguknya. Sasuke mengelap sekitar mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. "Sama seperti wajahmu, itu alasannya," Sasuke berkata seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk. Wajah Hinata memerah, berusaha menebak apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Hingga satu jawaban mengenai pikirannya, Hinata menunduk menatap kedua tangannya.

"Ge-gemuk," gumamnya tanpa mengetahui tatapan Sasuke dari jauh. Setidaknya seringai tipis adalah caranya.

.

Sudah berjam-jam Hinata menghabiskan waktu dirumah Sasuke. Tugas musim panas telah mendekati titik penyelesaian. Hinata memandang Sasuke yang duduk didepannya. Batas yang tercipta karena meja persegi itu sedikit mengganggu dipikirannya.

Sasuke tengah sibuk menyaksikan suatu acara di layar televisi dihadapannya. Berpura-pura tak mengetahui tatapan Hinata membuatnya ingin menyentil dahi gadis tersebut.

Berjalan satu menit Hinata menyudahi tatapannya. Kembali mengingat ucapan Sasuke tadi siang membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Alat tulis yang dipegangnya tak bergerak selancar dari keadaan yang lalu.

Sasuke mengetahui pikiran Hinata, dan satu ide menggerakkannya untuk beranjak dari posisinya saat ini. Sasuke melangkah kearah dapur yang hanya dibatasi dinding dari ruang yang disinggahinya bersama Hinata sedari tadi. Hinata mengamati pergerakan Sasuke.

Rasa ingin tahu menghampiri Hinata, tanpa berani mendatangi Sasuke dan menanyakan apa yang diperbuatnya. Namun suara yang diketahuinya berasal dari mixer, membuat Hinata menyadari apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Hingga suara langkah tiba-tiba menghadirkan tubuh Sasuke dihadapannya. Ditangannya lagi-lagi memegang segelas jus tomat. Hinata memandang bingung kearah Sasuke. Sasuke mensejajarkan tatapannya kearah Hinata seraya menyodorkan segelas jus tomat itu dihadapan Hinata.

"Berikan alasan Hinata," ucap Sasuke menyadarkan tatapan bingung Hinata. Mata Sasuke menatap tajam mata Hinata. Hinata bisa melihat seringai tipis yang sengaja dimunculkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, a-aku-" perkataan Hinata terpotong saat tangannya merasakan dingin yang berasal dari gelas yang kini sengaja Sasuke dekatkan ke tangan Hinata. Sasuke tak melepas pandangan matanya. Hinata merona termakan tatapan Sasuke.

"Alasan lain, atau pengalaman baru," ucap Sasuke sembari mengalihkan tatapannya kearah televisi yang masih menyuarakan kebisingan. Hinata tak mengerti ucapan Sasuke. Berada berdua di kediaman Uchiha membuat tingkah Sasuke berbeda dari biasanya.

Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa, namun pikirannya memaksa mencari alasan lain. Hinata menghela nafas kemudian menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tak bergeming menatap kosong pada layar televisi, dia menunggu Hinata bersuara.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, lebih lama dari yang tadi siang. Hinata masih memikirkan alasan yang seharusnya tak perlu ia pikirkan. Keheningan kembali dengan suara yang mengusik dimana berasal dari televisi yang ditonton Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun ke-kenapa mempertanyakan hal yang sa-sama? A-aku tak perlu alasan lagi u-untuk-"

"Kalau begitu minum jusnya, aku sengaja membuatkannya untukmu," ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata. Hinata menunduk merasakan keraguan di dirinya. Jika ini sebuah permainan yang sengaja dibuat Sasuke, Hinata hanya mengeluh dalam hati. Entah apa selanjutnya, Hinata tak membalas maupun bergerak sesuai perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Tak ada perubahan selama beberapa menit, Sasuke bergerak mendekati Hinata. Tangannya mengambil segelas jus tomat yang meninggalkan bekas yang tercetak diatas meja. Sasuke bisa merasakan dingin yang berasal dari gelas yang dipegangnya.

Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke, untuk ini Hinata berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan meminum jus tersebut sama seperti sebelumnya. Namun tanpa pergerakan, gelas yang dipegang Sasuke tetap bertahan dan didampingi dengan tatapan Sasuke. Hinata terdiam memandang tingkah Sasuke.

Mata sasuke melirik tatapan Hinata. Hinata tersentak ketika Sasuke membalas tatapannya dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Hinata. Meja persegi dengan kaki pendek yang membatasi keduanya menopang berat tubuh Sasuke yang menaikinya.

Kini wajah Sasuke dan Hinata hanya dibatasi sekepal genggaman tangan. Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya, Sasuke kembali memasangkan matanya untuk menatap mata Hinata.

Hinata tak peduli lagi dengan jus tomat yang masing berada digenggaman Sasuke. Yang dia pikirkan, hanya tatapan Sasuke yang membuatnya gugup.

"Kau memilih pengalaman baru Hinata," suara Sasuke terdengar berbisik ditelinga Hinata, keringat dingin kini menuruni pelipis Hinata. Sasuke menyeringai untuk kesekian kali.

Tanpa dapat menduga tingkah Sasuke, kini pemuda berambut hitam itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata. Jus tomat yang berada digenggamannya kini bergerak mengikuti arah tangannya.

Sasuke kembali meneguk segelas jus tomat itu. Hinata kali ini memilih menunduk menahan getaran yang menggedor dadanya. Hal yang terasa berbeda yang pertama dialaminya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sasuke mendekatkan kembali wajahnya kearah Hinata. Poni yang menutupi dahinya, kini tak memperlihatkan wajah pemiliknya. Sasuke menatap lama.

.

.

"Hinata," satu panggilan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Hingga membuat gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu mengangkat kepalanya.

Tindakan lain yang dilakukan Sasuke, membulatkan kedua mata Hinata. Dan sendirinya Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang basah dibibirnya. Pikirannya berkerja lambat hingga menghabiskan beberapa detik, wajahnya memerah menyadari Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

Hinata membeku, Sasuke tak berniat memindahkan bibirnya. Tanpa penolakan yang dirasa, Sasuke kini melumat bibir Hinata. Hinata panik merasakan lidah Sasuke kini mencoba membuka mulutnya. Tangannya yang gemetar mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam ciumannya, sedikit pergerakan kecil berhasil membuat Hinata membuka bibirnya. Lidah Sasuke segera masuk memainkan isi mulut Hinata. Hinata dapat merasakan rasa tomat dari jus yang diminum Sasuke.

Menghabiskan beberapa menit, Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya. Hinata mengatur nafasnya, wajahnya memerah menatap Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Tanpa alasan, aku bisa melakukan yang lebih," jelas Sasuke yang belum mengubah posisinya.

Langit sore sudah menggantikan suasana, cahaya yang masuk membentuk bayang dari keduanya. Hinata tak bisa berkata, jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sasuke kini bergerak merubah posisinya.

"Wajahmu sama merahnya dengan tomat," ucap Sasuke seraya kembali menatap layar televisi. Entah apapun itu, Hinata perlu menghirup udara lebih banyak kali ini. Degup jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman.

Untuk waktu lain, memastikan Sasuke tak sendiri dirumah adalah satu yang harus diingat Hinata. Tanpa alasan, Hinata mencoba menghindarinya.

.

.

.

**_FIN_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_Huwooo publish lagi ._. baru pulang dari event, gatel aja pengen nulis fic heheh ~ dan untuk hal lain, terimakasih yang sudah berminat membaca fic saya ini ahaha :$  
_**


End file.
